Innocent Murder
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Kinoke lives in a town filled with nothing but pirets, con artists, and dealers...what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Kinoke: ok so heres a new story called **The Inocent Murderer, **don't ask why I came up with the idea, i was watching Pirates of the Carabbin and got the idea that way. Pluse I was pissed at my family for being jackasses and thought i'd take it out in a story, so yeah.

Itachi: and im in it too! -squeals and smiling-

Sasuke: O.O! -pointing at Itachi with shock-

Itachi: what?

Sasuke: y-y-y-y-y-your smiling!!!! -faints-

Kinoke, Naruto, & Itachi: -rolls eyes-

Everyone one (except Sasuke): Well on with chapter one!!

Itachi: R&R ppl, for my koishii, plz!

Kisame: hey!

Deidara: Oi!

-insert a fight between Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara-

Kinoke: hey! that ain't fair...but they all love me it so sweet -giggles- well any way read and review like Itachi-kun said n.n

"Talk"

thoughts

(A/N)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter one: becoming a Pirate!**_

Kinoke Novel, an 20 year old woman with mid-theigh brown hair in a low ponytail, one brown eye and her left eye was blood red with a vertical scar across it, and wearing black jeans and a black fleese with her name on it, was running down the streets of Konaha. It was late, around 9:57 to be exact and she was going to be late to work. As she ran she could feel the sweat running down the side of her face and soaking the back of her shirt but she couldn't be late or she'd get fired and she didnt want that. As she turned a sharp corner into an aly for a short cut she ran smack dab into someone who was standing there, landing on her ass with a soft thud.

"Oof, sorry!" she sqawked as she landed. She looked up and looked straight into blood red eyes of a man that was glaring at her but she was so freeked out that she scooted away from him. When she reached mid-way point to the corner she pushed up and ran around the corner saying something along the lines of "find a new short cut" or something like that. Her speed was the one thing that caught the intrest of the man she ran into and thats when he disided he needed a strong female on his crew but he didnt know if she was strong but she was fast, so he sent two of his men to follow her to her work.

Kinoke didnt really like her job but loved the atomspher of the place. She worked in a pub by the docks. She was able to excape the mangers intetions and had purswaded him to let her wear the male uniform being the tom-boy she was. She would have killed herself is she ever wore the _frilly _bar's maid outfit. So she sat at the bar waiting for the pub to fill. That wasn't difficult as 11PM arrived and the place was stormed with the lowest kind of people: bandits, gangs, traffic dealers...and many pirates. Kinoke liked two things about this kind of place: here you could hear the most amazing stories about pirates that the elders would talk about and sometimes a couple pirates would come and start a brawl which made Kinoke all to happy to break up. She loved the fights being a fighter type of person she was as well. She was very keen of pirates, since she was a cild. I still remember **her**. Kinoke's face turned into a thoughtful one. 'Her' was a women that Kinoke never forgot. She was five years old when she saw her for the first time.

_**flashback**_

_Five year old Kinoke was sitting on a swing, clutching the chains as she stared at the ground. The creaking sound was almost creepy in the silent night, the crestent moon above the city. She was crying, that was when she heard steps, coming twards her. Her eyes peered above, in front of her was a women with such beauty that words were usless. _

_"Why are you crying little girl?" the soft voice of the women asked. Kinoke felt herself calm by the sound of the women's voice. Her small hands rubbed her eyes, wipping the tears away. _

_"W-why do t-they hate me so much? What d-did I do?" Kinoke thought she saw the woman's eyes soften even more. Those eyes...blue as the waters of the ocean but slitted as a demon's would. The unnamed women gentaly placed her hand on the girls head of soft chocolate locks. She kneeled in front of her so that she was now on the same eye level as Kinoke. _

_"What they cannot comprehend they hate, thats just how humans are. You shouldn't cry over it." _

_"B-but...why are they calling me a muderer? I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" The small girl wailed. _

_"You didn't.You shouldn't pay them any heed they know nothing of who you are." She gently traced the scar over Kinoke's left eye. Kinoke's eyes made contact with the women's. In those watery pools she thought she saw love. No one ever looked at her like that. Not even her parents, because, she actully never knew her parents. They had been killed when she was three. _

_"Miss, what's your name?" The women turned away and with a last glance at the girl she said. _

_"There is no need to name myself. By the time you're older I will no longer be living" Her head turned away and as she walked, she threw something to Kinoke. The small girl caught it, barely. Kinoke peered at the object with curiosity. It was a bracelet with a blue stone. _

_"Wear it. That's your proof of my visit, and always remember child, their are people who will love you in later years, so never think you'll be alone forever. There is always someone for everyone." She stated as she walked. "By the way, happy birthday, Kinoke..." Kinoke's eyes grew as wide as saucers. How did that women know her name? And her birthday? She had wanted to ask her all those questions, but when her eyes scaned the area where the women should have been, only a small breeze was the signal that the women departed. It was alomst as if she flew alongside the wind. She glanced again at the rare sappheire and smiled to herself. 'Thank you...' Her hand covered the bracelet and placed it on her wrist, it was big fore her small wrist but she new she'd grow into the accesorie and she would never take it off. Never._

_**end flashback**_

Kinoke never forgot that memory, that women was the only one that didn't look at her with hatrad. Taking the women's appearance, she remembered a lean figure, a strong frame and long wild brownish blond hair. Kinoke sighed and looked down at the now seim worn silver bracelet and still new looking sapphire jewel that twinkeld. Another reason why she worked here was because the customers didn't look at her with hatred, becuase they didn't give a damn thing or neither knew who she indeed was. She was happy for that, yet, insted of hatread, she recived pervert looks and sometimes...pinches. Kinoke still remebered when one custumer, a dealer, pinched Kinoke's ass. The unfortunate guy's face held a broken nose and a black eye. Kinoke shugged. She was almost fired. A small sigh could be heard coming from her. When she was in big trouble, or deep emotions overtook her, as fear or pain, the same moothing sensation cursed through her belly, as silk.

"Kinoke! Tables 6,4, and 8 need your attetion." the boss said.

"Hai, hai." Well, another day of work... She headed to the 6th table and she saw a blond haired man with sky blue eyes next to a raven haired one with black eyes.

"Why hello there, cutie." Kinoke fummed. T-this jackass...who does he think he is?! She wanted to punch his lights out for the comment, yet she refained from it as she glanced at the counter and saw her boss looking at her in a don't-you-dare sort of way. She breathed heavily in a way to clam herself, with a not-so-sweet smile she asked the 'jerk.'

"What can I get you, sir?" Naruto scanned Kinoke and with a sly smile he said.

"You."

Sasuke feeling the-almost-about-to-explode-Kinoke said. "Dobe, stop playing around and order."

"Hai, Teme." he sighed. "Bring us two whiskeys." Kinoke turned around without another word and went to deliver the request, ignoring the glint of lust in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke-teme. That girl...that's the one captain wanted us to capture for him, she's got the one red eye?"

"Hai, but captain wants us to see if she's a fighter and she was getting fummed from your coment on her." Sasuke repllied.

"What, all I did was call her _cutie_ is that such a bad thing." Naruto questioned with a chuckle.

"I dont think she likes to be called a _cutie_ she is wearing the male uniform for the pub." Sasuke said thoughtfully as she reaproched with their drinks. Setting them down, she glared hard at Naruto and as she turned Naruto made the _accidental _mistake of slaping her ass as she walked by him.

"THATS IT!" she snapped and twisted and threw a punch at him hitting him in the jaw causing him to fall off the stool to the floor. She stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collor and dragged him up. "This is why i hate this fucking pub with all the fucking perverts in the world." she hissed as she socked him once again and brock his nose in the prosses. Sasuke had gotten up to help Naruto up but Kinoke took it as if he was going to attack her so she grabbed a switch blade from her pocket and twisted, grabbed his collor and pulled him to her eye level with the knife pressed under his chin so the tip threated to slice the pale complection. "You want some as well, cacatoo head?" she spat and Sasuke only shook his head 'no' and she shoved him away. "Good."

"Kinoke!" The boss yelled.

"And you. You know what, fuck you, I quit!" she snapped at him and walked out the door slaming it shut behind her. Everyone in the pub that had stoped talking and watched her fight were now staring at the door with suprisement and respect for her strangth.

-with Sasuke & Naruto-

"That little bitch didn't have to hit me so hard." Naruto hissed as the crews medic, Kabuto, patched up his nose.

"Well you did smack her on the ass, dobe. You were asking for it." Sasuke said as he leaned against the oppsite wall.

"He might have made a bone headed desition but it got me the information I needed to get this girl on my crew." Came the captins voice from the door. "How's his nose?" he asked involentary as he walked into the room.

"Its going to be fine but it was praticly bashed into his face." Kabuto said as he stepped away from Naruto.

"Oi, captin." Naruto said smiling faintly and sounding disorientated from his broken nose.

"What do we do now, Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked jumping off the examinatoin table.

"You get the girl. Force her if you have to." Itachi said with narrowed blood red eyes.

"Aye, aye 'aptin." He said before leaving with Sasuke behind him the two going to geather a few ship mantes to help them if she was to put up a fight.

-with Kinoke-

"Anko?" She whispered as she entered the small house she lived in with her foster mother, Anko.

"She must be asleep...and I'm talking to myself." Kinoke sighed and shook her head, absentmindedly licking the still open switch blade that had a bit of blood on it from the small puncture wound she left on the cacatoo head man's chin. She headed to the kitchen to see that Anko had left some supper in the mirowave, heated that up, ate, and headed to bed. When she got up stairs she changed into black pj pants and an old white wife-beater and crawled into bed only after writing in her journal. As she fell asleep she heard a loud scream rip through the silence of the cottage, she jerked up, grabed her blade and ran out of her room. The scream came from her foster mothers room so she burst through the door and dropped the blade from the sight of her foster mother laying dead on the floor.

"A-A-Anko." she stamered as she stubbled foward and droped to her knees beside her dead mother. She placed her hand on her foster mother's chest and couldn't feel a heart beat and choked on her feelings, she sighed sadly as she stood up again. "God damn it!" she yelled overturning a near-by arm chair. Panting she stared her foster mother before she lifted her by her under arms, her slited neck squarting blood on her face but she ignored it as she dragged her to the back yard. When she got down the stairs and to the backyard, a trail of blood followed them but she didn't care. Outside, she covered Anko with sticks and hay and went inside to get a match and lighter fluid. When she came back she poured the whole container of fluid over the dead body and lit a match and threw it on the soaked pile and watched it burst into wild flames. She stood by the firiy pile of her burning foster mother and watched her burn with lost emotions.

"Wow, never thought you'd react like that." came a disorientated voice from behind her. She truned and glared at the blonde.

"What do you want, jack off." she spat. "I know you didn't just want to kill my foster mother." she sheethed.

"You right on that asumtion. I came to retrive you." He said leaning on the outer frame of the cottage.

"You're such a pervert! Where are the others because I know you wouldn't dare come after me alone." She growled and ofcorse she was right about him not being alone too because just then she watched as three others made their presants known. The first one she reconised as 'cocatoo head' and the two others she didn't know. One was blue skinned and had blue hair, black eyes, and pointy teeth. The other one was brunet and had a mask on his face with one hole so he could see.

"Let me introduce my fellow ship mates." Naruto said. "Well first I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke, Kisame, and Tobi." Naruto said pointing to cocatoo head, blue skin, and the masked boy.

"Yeah and? Why are you here?" she asked as the flam's danced behind her.

"Like he said before, we came for you. Captin wants you to join our crew, after he saw what you did to Naruto's nose he considered you..." Tobi said traling off with the unknown of her name.

"Kinoke Novel." she grunted and crossed her arms. "And why should I want to become a pirate?" she hissed.

"Well you wouldn't be killed for muder of you foster mother." Kisame grunted twirling a bloody dagger. Sighing and knowing the blue man was right she nodded.

"Alright, as long as I don't have to stay in this rutty city." she mumbled and went inside, but when she pasted Kisame she snatched the bloody knife and again absentmindedly licked her foster mother's blood from it as she went to her room to grab a few things. Kisame raised an eyebrow at the others as they watched her walk off licking the blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinoke: There I hope you like...I'm a bit sadistic arnt I -giggles-

I&K&D: IT WAS HOT! -glaring at each other-

Kinoke: -sighs slightly- you guys...

I&K&D: what?

Kinoke: never mind...well 'till next time my fellow readers n.n Oh! and I don't own Naruto, just Kinoke because she's meh OC...-laughs- well...yeah so read on readers read on!


	2. Chapter 2

Kinoke: So here is chapter two and i hope you like it! .

Itachi: -is sporting a black eye-

Sasuke: O.o! -pointing at Itachi with shock-

Itachi: what? -growls-

Sasuke: y-you've got a injury!!!! -faints-

Kinoke, Naruto, & Itachi: -rolls eyes-

Everyone one (except Sasuke): Well on with chapter two!!

Naruto: why does he have a black eye any ways?

Kinoke: well he's no the only one...both Kisame-kun and Deidara-kun have injurys because they were fighting over me...

Naruto: who would fight over _you_??

-insert Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame jumping Naruto and beating the shit out of him-

Kinoke: oh guys. -giggles- well any way read and review n.n

"Talk"

thoughts

(A/N)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two: The Lullaby**_

Kinoke rumaged around her room throwing things into a dufflebag as she licked the dagger clean, stuffing that into the bag as well thinking i'll return it to Kisame later and contiuned to pack. She shoved her bed aside and lifted a loose floor board and drug out: a long sword, a second dagger, another switch blade, an old picture, a locket, and a nine millameter gun. She tied the sword, dagger, and gun to her black sash that she tied around her waist, threw on a blood red t-shirt and changed her pants to black jeans and slipped on black boots before stuffing a few more things into the duffle bag. Then heading out of her room and back down the stairs she ignored the squishing noise of her boots on the bloody steps. When she got down stairs she noticed that only Naruto was waiting for her. "Where'd the others go?" She asked nonchalontly.

"To kiddnap a few kids to sell into slavery for money." Naruto answered and shuged. Kinoke rolled her eyes and left the cottage with Naruto behind her.

When they got to the ship, which Naruto led her to, she noted how many kids the three men had captured and she shook her head. She ascended the platform they had set up for easy entrance for them and others if they found the ship. She looked around and spoted Sasuke, Kisame, and Tobi. She could hear crying childeren from a prison celler that wasn't that far from where she was standing.

"Will some one shut those brats up!" snapped a blonde that Kinoke didn't know.

"Urusai, Deidara-san, their kids, their not going to shut the hell up." a red head snapped at him. Kinoke rolled her eyes and made her way twards the prison celler gated door. She was about to unlock the cage like door on the floor of the deck that lead down to a singel sell that she could estmate held 10 to 12 childeren when her upper arm was snagged and looked back to see the same red head glaring at her. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" he hissed. Kinoke yanked her arm back and swiftly grabbed her dagger, and pointed it threateningly at his neck.

"I'm going to shut the brats up, I'm sure _Deidara-san _isn't the only one their annouing, does that answer you fucking question." she spat at him. He narrowed his eyes but backed off of the dagger. "Thats better." she sniffed as she replaced her dagger before droping her bag and opening the locks and climbing down the latter closing the cage like door above her.

When she got down she could see some of the older children were holding the younger ones. One looked up at her with fearfull gray eyes and she softly smild at him. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." she said in equal softness as she made her way to the corner of the room and pulled the riged boy to her lap and gently tucked some black locks behind his ear. "Come on, don't be shy." she said to the others who all gathered around her as she let the little boy rest against her chest. The children were still crying as they all huddled around her and each other to keep warm. She smild softly and began to hum slightly before she started to sing in a soft voice a lullaby she could vagily remember from her childhood.

_Wind blows, wind blows_

_Down across the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_Where it will lead us to_

_We go, we go_

_Down into the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_When we will come back home_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

_My dearest little child_

_I will, I will_

_Be home again someday..._

-above on the deck-

"Where the hell is the girl?" Itachi hissed at his crew who were standing around the prison cell door quietly. Sasuke noticed his brothers annouance and jogged over to him.

"She's down with the captured children-" he started.

"Nani?" Itachi snapped.

"Let me finish, she's down there becuase she insested to clam the crying brats so they wouldn't annou us...she's singing a lullaby, come, come and listen Akei." Sasuke mummbled as he pulled Itachi twards the door and they all stood their and listen as the children stoped crying and listen to Kinoke's song.

_Wind blows, wind blows_

_Down across the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_Where it will lead us to_

_We go, we go_

_Down into the valley_

_Who knows, who knows_

_When we will come back home_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

_My dearest little child_

_I will, I will _

_Be home again someday..._

Kinoke smiled softly as she watched the children fall asleep to the lullaby she had sung. She removed the little boy from her lap and stood, stepping threw the children with out waking or stepping on them she made her way to the latter and climbed up. When she lifted the cage door she gasped silently at the crowd of pirates around the door. "What?" she asked as she climbed out of the celler and re-locked the door. The group shook their heads like they had been in a trance with her angelic voice and when back to doing their duties. She rolled her eyes and stood up and dusted off her jeans as she looked up her jaw slacked as she met the same blood red eyes she had met in the aly way.

"You..." she trailed off and shook her head. "Nope, forget it, I'm not going to ask...you're the 'Captin' i suspect." she she said in unseirous type of mannor.

"Indead I am, and you're the girl I sent my men out to get for me. When you ran into me i could tell you were slightly freeked but your speed on getting out of the aly was intreging, and I dont have that many females if not none on my ship that I've deemed worthy of becoming a part of my crew." Itachi said in an unemotional voice.

"Oh, so you've had whores on the ship as well." She scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. Itachi was about to retort back when Sasuke pulled him aside but not to far from her so she could still hear what they were saying.

"What is it." Itachi demanded.

"Well, Akei, I thought you should know that when we killed her foster mother, she inturn drug her down the staires and burned her body in the back yard. Then when she agreed, willingly, to join the crew she snached Kisame-san's dagger which he had used to slit the womens throat with and she started to lick the blood off of it, I think she might be part vampire." Sasuke said in a fromal type of way. That remids me, I've got to return Kisame-san's dagger. She thought and grabbed her bag, digging threw it she retrived the dagger and made her way twards the blue man who was standing on starbord side.

"Here, Kisame-san." she said in attempted kindness as she handed him his dagger back, the hilt near him. He took it back and looked at it and noticed the blood had all been licked off.

"Thanks for cleaning it for me, Kinoke-chan." he said akwardly, not really used to the fact of having a female ship mate before.

"No big." she shugged ands stiffend slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked as she looked back and into Itachis eyes again.

"I want to tallk to you in my cabin." he said before pulling away from her and walking into a door and descending a small flight of stairs. She sighed and rolled her eyes in annouance.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later, I hope." she mumbled as she went twards the door Itachi dissappered into. They could all hear her ranting on about how men are such ego-maniacs and how they can't accept that some females can kick their asses faster then they can attempt to kick theirs. The crew that heard her chuckled slightly and went back to work hoisting the sails and pulling the platform back onto the ship so they could sail off into the open seas.

-In Itachi's cabin-

When Kinoke got down the small flight of steps she looked around and noted that this might be were all the rooms were but notied that the one all the way to the back had a shiny golden name plate and she knew in a snap of her finger that it was Itachi's cabin so she headed down the hall way twards the door. On the way down the hall a door opened to her right and faster then she could think she was grabbed from behind and had her mouth covered. She let out a scream but it was muffled by the hand that had covered her mouth and she struggled as she felt some one wrap their arm around her waist. She bit the persons hand and it left her mouth, she grabbed her dagger and brought it infront of her before driving it back into whoevers side making them grunt and let her go. Getting the chance to run she did, she ran out of the room, down the hall, and threw the captin's door. When she was inside the captins cabin she closed the door and leaned on it so her forehead was resting against it, panting heavely.

"Don't tell me you ran into Zetzu." Itachis voice sounded from behind here.

"I don't know who the fuck I ran into I just hope he rots in hell for grabbing me like that, and I hope he dies from the wound i gave him." She hissed and noticed the blood that was now on her dagger and again strated to lick it clean. Itachi watched her in amusment as she contiuned to lick the blood off the dagger as she made her way to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk he was sitting at.

"Well, I should tell you why I chose you to join my crew, but first can I ask for a name." he demanded more then asked.

"Kinoke Novel." she said shugging off his demanding voice as she contiuned to lick the dagger clean.

"Well, Novel-san. The reson I chose you was because I needed to find another crew member that was able to defeat the rest of them like I can and after I saw what you did to Narutos nose I really wanted to have you as a part of my crew." he stated calmly.

"Yeah, well if you want to keep Naruto a live he best stay way from me because I will not stay on this ship if I'm going to be harrassed every where I step." She hissed and this caused Itachi to chuckle lightly.

"You wont have to worry about him, he may be a pervert but he was only harrassing you in the pub to see if you were a good fighter, besides he's more into my little brother then anyone." he stated with a small shug.

"So he's gay?"

"No, he's bi, but he prefers men over women. He says women are too annouing." He said calmly again.

"I'll show him annouing." Kinoke mumbled and Itachi chuckled again, he obviously heard her comments.

"So whats with the licking of the blood. Sasuke told me you licked your foster mothers blood off of Kisame-san's dagger." He stated camly sitting back. This statement made her stop licking the blood on her dagger and she seemed to brighten a little.

"I don't know, I think i might be half-vamp because my front side teeth are longer then normal and alot pointyer, but i dont get the erge to drink blood every night only like once a day. But after a couple of times doing the feeding thing i got used or _addicted _to the matalic taste of it, I guess." She shuged trying to come up with her own explination.

"Well as long as you don't get the need to kill off one of your ship mates I'm fine with it." He stated in a monotone voice and leaned back in his chair so his head layed on the back of the leather matreial bound chair. "You're dissmisted." he mumbled. For a while she didn't move, but just sat there and examined him for the first time. He had long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail like hers, he wore a black trench coat like jacket over a white pirate shirt, a blood red sash tied around his middle, a gun cliped to his left, black slacks and even though she couldn't really see it he was wearing black boots as well. "You going to leave or just sit there and _ogle_ me?" his voice cut threw the long silents that grew and she seemed to brighten up again like a beaken. "Right, sorry." she mumbled and got out of her seat, her hair behind her as she left the captins cabin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinoke: OMG! I thought I did really good on this one...i don't own the lullaby though, I got it from another story and thought it would go great with mine...so i hope you don't mind creater of the lullaby...Oh! and I don't own Naruto, just Kinoke because she's meh OC...-laughs- well...yeah so read on readers read on!

Itachi: she was so checking me out...-smirs smugly-

Deidara: yeah well she stoped thouse annouing brats for me

Kisame: not really she just didn't want to hear you whine about it

Naruto:...anuo -looks at Kinoke who's blushing brightly- you were checking Itachi-sempi out in the story wernt you?

Kinoke: maybe i was maybe i wasnt...-shifty eyes- Oh look its my mother, well got to go bye -runs out of the room-

Naruto: -rolls eyes- well n-e-way's reveiw and send your opion on Kionke-chan's story n.nKinoke: So here is chapter two and i hope you like it! .


	3. Chapter 3

Kinoke: Ok here is chapter three and i hope you like it so far...its getting a little emotion risin' isn't it... I mean come on I'm checking out the Fing captin for peats sake

Itachi: not to metion you sorta got jumped by Zetsu...

Sasuke: anou...-is slowly getting use to his brothers OOC-ness-

Itachi: what? -growls-

Sasuke: nothin'...i just hope Kinoke-sempi doesn't get eaten by the anmovore...he's known to eat people ya know...

Kinoke, Naruto, & Itachi: -rolls eyes-

Itachi: yes i know this, how do you think my crew gets ride of whores...

Naruto: thats discusting...-turns slightly green-

Kinoke: ...well Zetsu's got to feed some how, you rather him eat you...

Naruto: ...-shifty eyes-...maybe...

Kinoke: Agh! -goes and throws up- THAT IS JUST GROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -shuders-

-insert Nar-chan bashing for making Kinoke-chan sick-

Kinoke: -slightly green- well...on to chapter three

"Talk"

thoughts

(A/N)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: maybe, just maybe he feels the same...**

The night time sky found Kinoke sitting in the navigations basket with Tobi, who didn't mind the company. She was leaning against the mast looking at the stars. She had recently met the rest of the crew, their was quite a few too: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Naruto, Sasuke, Zetsu, Hiden, Kabuto, Kakashi, Kakuzu, Gaara the youngest of them all, only 16 and of corse Itachi. Itachi-san, that agragont, emotionless, bastred, good for notheing hottie that i just want to- HOLD ON A SECOND REWINDE AND STOP(1)! DID I JUST THINK WHAT I THINK I THOUGHT? Kinoke hit her self on the forehead.

"Are you ok Kinoke-sempi?" Tobi asked in a sort of worried tone.

"Huh? What, oh yeah im fine Tobi." Kinoke answered as she leaned foward and rested her head in her arms that she had rested on the edge of the navication basket. She had been on the ship for 4 mounths, 23 days, 9 hours, 20 minutes, and 19 milliseconds, but who was counting, right. She sighed slightly and began to climb out of the basket. "I'm getting tired Tobi-san, I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning." She mumbled and he replied with a small 'good night, kinoke-sempi' and went back to reading his map and looking at his compise. When she reached the bottom of the rope like latter she streched and listened to her back pop in a relaxing mannor. She looked around, no one was on the poot deck and she could practicly hear the childrens stomack's growling. Their were only a few kids left, like 3 or 4 that didn't get sold from their last stop which was only a few mounths ago. She looked around again before slinking over to the cage door and looked down. "You guys hungry?" she whispered and they looked up at her and nodded. She nodded her self and held up a finger meaning 'give me a sec.' and ran into the pantry type of room and grabed 4 apples, a jar of penutbutter (she begged Itachi to let her get it) and a platic butterknife. She put this all into a small bag and tied it to her hip. As she made her way to the cage door again she ran into some one. She looked up to see it was none other then Uchiha Itachi himself. He seemed to be over looking the ocean with slight intrest and when she bumped into he looked right at her questioningly.

"Uh...hi?" She mumbled and smiled shyly. what the hell is wrong with you Kinoke, why are you acting so shy she thought to herself.

"Good evening." Itacchi repiled back.

"What are you doing up?" she asked leaning back against the railing looking at him.

"Couldn't sleep." he mumbled.

"Ah, i see, I couldn't either. I kept Tobi company for a while before i got hungry. Plus I was going to check on the children to see if they were ok and sleep." She said back lightly.

"You're caring even for a tough piratette (or what ever you call a female pirate)." He said raising a slim eye brow at her and she just shruged.

"I don't see a problem in it...well I'm going to go check on the kids." she mumbled and walked over to cage door, unlocked it, and climbed down the latter. Just like the first time she lead the 4 kids to a shady corner and untied the bag from her waist. She took out the for apples, cut them in to wedges and handed each kid and equal amoun before opening the penutbutter and showed them how to dip them in. After a wile the kids finished eatting and had penutbutter all over their fingers and mouths. They licked their fingers and Kinoke cleaned the extra off from their mouths like amother would her own children. After that she desided to sing so they could sleep as well.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please dont take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day: _

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please dont take my sunshine away_

_You told me once, dear, you really lovd me_

_And no one else could come between. _

_But now you've left me and love another_

_You have shattered all of my dreams:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please dont take my sunshine away_

_In all my dreams, dear, yous eeemd to leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart pains._

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_Please dont take my sunshine away_

She smiled sloftly as she watched them one-by-one fall asleep during the lullaby. She got up and quitely exited the cell, when she got up the latter she locked the door and turned around to come face-to-face with Itachi again.

"Nani?" she whimpered slightly as he just stared at her.

"You should go get some sleep." he said after a long pregency pause. She blushed slightly, didn't respond but side-steped him and husled towards the cabins. Her's was right down the hall and to the right, just before the captin's quarters. Itachi was acting a little funny around her. He always seemed to lighten up when ever she was around. Even if he was going stark mad at one of the crew members, if she was with in 2 feet of him he would calm down and some of the crew members that noticed this were a bit thankful about it too. She herself was acting strangely too. She was smiling more then she used to, she was getting shy around the captin, and she was talking more to the others then before. Even when she came in contact with Zetsu the second time around, except this time he didn't try to eat her. (-shivers slightly-) She was just begining to get comfertable when there was a small knock on her door. She got up and answerd the door, outside was Gaara holding his blanket and pillow (she's 21 by the way).

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I..." he trailed and blushed slightly embarased to say waht was wrong. Smiling she moved and aside and metioned him to come in which he did.

"I understand, you don't have to tell me whats wrong, Gaara-chan." She whispered lightly and ran her hand threw his hair but ran it over his tattoo first. He smiled slightly and she climbed back into bed, patting the empty space beside her. Hesitently he climbed in beside her, put his head on his pillow and coverd up with his and her blanket. When he was comfertable he snuggled into her slightly and she wraped her arms around him. She smiled and pressed her chin ontop of his head lightly to let him know he was safe.

"Good night, Kinoke-sempi." he mummbled sleeply before falling back into dream land.

"Good night, Gaara-chan." she whispered back and she too fell asleep thinking. Maybe, just maybe he feels the same way I do for him.

**NEXT MORNING**

When Kinoke woke up she felt a mass shift beside her and jumped, forgetting that Gaara had came in last night. Sighing slightly, in relif, she shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Wake up sleepy head, you have to go and get dressed, as do I." She said loudly grabbing his attetion. For a minute he thought he was in his own room before he too rememberd he came into her's last night.

"Gomen nesai, Kinoke-sempi." He said yawning lightly before slipping out of bed, grabbed his blanket and his pillow before he ran out and across the hall to his room. She streached and yawned widely and made her way to her small closet, picking out her outfit and made her way to the showers (its and all crew shower thing...I mean shes the first female ever on the ship). As she made her way to the showers she said good morning to the others that were up and banged on the doors of those that were still sleeping. She had gotten used to the guys wondering eyes in the showers, it had been four months now and she didn't care if they looked at her with hungry eyes.

After her shower she got dressed in: a black, vee necked pirate shirt, black pants that she tucked her shirt into, a silver sash with her gun, dagger, and sword, and black boots which she tucked the ends of the pants into. After that she went back to her room, passing Itachi on the way, made eye contact for a little, and headed to her room. She could have sworn she saw some type of emotion in his eyes but she shuged it off as she looked for her hair brush. Soon her hair was in a high pony tail and braided. Her hair had grown out more so now it was down to the back of her knees and it was light brown now due to the sun that was always beating down on her when she was on deck. She didn't mind the color though, she like it actully and Naruto said it compelmented her eyes too.

She exited her room and headed up deck to eat brakefast with the crew and captin. She enjoyed their company, she had sorta adopted her ship mates as her brothers, but she still couldn't reveil her feelings for her captin. It was akward being around him sometimes, she would look at him and if she caugt his eye she would look away blushing. And just like right now, she was eating between Kisame and Deidara and she kept looking to the end of the table where Itachi sat. He caught her eye again and she blushed slightly snapping her eyes back to her brakefast plate. Kisame must have caught it becuase he chuckled and nuged her shoulder as lightly as his muscled arm could and she glowered at him. After she finished the last of the omlet she had she stood and hissed in Kisames ear "Say nothing you walking fish stick." and saw him shug as she walked away.

Soon after brakefast every one was done and doing the 'chors' up deck. Kinoke wanted to do something so she went around the sails tighting the ropes that needed to be tightend and what not. Everyone was on deck exept Itachi who was down in the captins quarters along with Sasuke and a few others. Deidara was stearing the boat, Tobi was up in the navigations basket, Kisame was patroling around to see if everyone was doing their jobs, Naruto was scrubbing the deck clean on his hands and knees, and Gaara was standing at the side of the boat looking out to sea like always. Then their was a yell from Tobi. "Kinoke-sempi! Go Tell Captin That We're Approching Land." Kinoke looked up and nodded at her ship mate before running down the stairs, down the hall and knocked on the captin's door. 

"Come in." was what she heard. She opened the door and poped her head inside.

"Um, Captin, where approching land." was all she said. Itachi nodded befoe telling Sasuke and the others to go help the crew dock the ship. She dipped back out of the room and stood by the door watching as Sasuke and Co. left the office. She turned and followed them up to the dock and watched as they sailed up to the dock, Kisame tied them to it after Zetzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Hiden put the platform out so that they could get off the boat easier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- thats from princess dirys the first one!

Kinoke: ok so heres chapter three...i hope you like it and isn't it cute how Gaara looks up to meh -giggles-

I&K: HEY!

Naruto: -looks at Deidara who was sitting aside from the group- whats up with you?

Deidara: i just found out I can't like Kinoke-chan any more,...yeah

I&K: and why not?

Kinoke: becuase he already has a girlfriend and I told him I was not going to let him cheet on her with me...-sighs slightly- like they say: 'If you love it, let it go.'

Naruto: but they also say: 'If its worth having, its worth fighting for'

Kinoke: IDC! -snaps upsetedly at him- i'm not going to steal him away from AK, shes awsome and I love her stories and I dont want her to hate me because of it...-sighs- well anyway I don't own Naruto just my OC Kinoke...-sighs-


	4. Chapter 4

Kinoke: Ok here is chapter four and i hope you like it...i still think its adorable that Gaara looks up to me so much

Gaara: -blushes slightl and looks to the said, away from Kinoke-

Sasuke: not to mention how willing she was to share her bed with him

Itachi: what? -growls-

Gaara: nothin'...-squeaks slightly and hides behind Kinoke because of the deadly glears Itachi and Kisame were sending him-

Kinoke: Kisame, Itachi, quit. He's just 16, he had a nightmare and needed to be comfreted so i offered him to stay with me that night...

Itachi: i'm the captin damn it and i say no one sleeps with any one unless i consider it -growls-

Kinoke: well you know what! I'm the fucking auther and i could just stop writing this and you'll never end up with me...or i can switch the pairing to me and kisame or me and gaara or me and i don't know orochimaru maybe...or kabuto...-rambles off a few other names-

Naruto: O.O Oh burn!

Itachi: no no, don't do that please, please i'm sorry! I'm sorry! -begging-

Kinoke: -smiles brightly- well...ok i wont

Itachi: yipey! -jumps for joy and hugs her-

Everyone except Kinoke and Itachi: -stares at them with their mouths wide open in suprisement-

Kinoke: -laughs and hugs him back- np Itachi-danna ...well on to chapter four...here we get to see me work hard to win Itachi-danna's heart! also i don't own naruto or the songs in this story...none of them!

"Talk"

thoughts

(A/N)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four: winning his heart**

Kinoke had sepreated from the others to walk the sandy island beach to watch the waves wash up and beat against the sand. She sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She needed a way to get Itachi to notice her with out her being to obvious about it. He always was around her when she sang, be it in the shower, when she was with the kids, or when she was just plain board. He was always there but thats when an idea smacked her right in the face, literaly. Stoping in her tracks she pulled the piece of paper from her face and read it:

_Welcome to Suna's 55th annual Singing Compation_

_Where: Town Square_

_When: July 16th at 6_

_Rewards to the best singers are as follows:_

_Fifth place winner: 70 gold_

_Fourth place winner: 140 gold_

_Third place winner: 280 gold_

_Second place winner: 560 gold_

_First place winner: 1120 gold_

"This is it!" She squaled. She could sing, Itachi loved her voice. She could get through to him through this compation. It was perfect, now she just had to convince Itachi that she could win the first place prize and then if she was able she would pick out the most romantic yet wanting song she could find in her head and sing her heart out to him. Jumping up a bit she truned and ran into town to find Itachi or someone who knew where he was.

When she entered the town square the first one she saw was Kisame. Well he's not really someone you can miss but hey she needed to find someone of her crew. "Kisame-san!" she yelled out to him before she skidded to a stop swinging her arms to balance herself before she fell. Panting slightly she regained her breath and asked. "Do you know where Captin is? I need to speek with him." She said in a speedy tone. Kisame chuckled at her.

"What finely going to confess your love to him?" he said. He was the only one that really knew she liked Itachi but he promised to keep quiet about it.

"Well sorta," she started, blush smearing its self across her cheeks. "You see there's this singing compation that I found out about and its going to be held tonight and there's rewards for the best top five singers. Now if I can get Itachi-sama's approvle I'll enter it, sing the best song I can find and sing it out for him and hope he gets the hint about it. He know him, he's always arond me when I'm singing." she explained in two breaths. Kisame looked at her before nodding his head.

"He does seem to like you singing. So tell me about this so called Compation." he said as they began to walk down the road, hopefully twards where Itachi was. She smiled and started to exlpain everything to him, showing him the flier and what the rewards were and everything. By the time she had finished they were standing infront of a bar that looked really simular to the one she worked in.

"You don't think Itachi-sama would be in there would you?" Kinoke asked looking at the aray of people crowded around the small entrance.

"Probely, but there seems to be a camotion inside because i hear girls squealing." Kisame said thoughtfully. Kinoke shifed her bookbag a little before shuging.

"Lets go see whats going on." She said and grabbed Kisame and dragged him through the crowd and into the bar. When they got inside Kinoke instently saw why some girls were squealing. There in one of the many booths was Sasuke and Naruto, making out drunkly. Smiling widly she squealed herself, tore her bookbag from her shoulder to take out her camra she had brought with its own film development kit and started to take pictures rapidly. It was pretty sexy the way they were making out, with Naruto stratling Sasuke's hips and grinding into him. Kinoke couldn't help herself, she was a true yaoi fan girl in her heart and as perverted as they come in the females. Kisame ended up dragging _her_ away when her nose started to drain blood when she heard moans comeing from the couple. When they got out side Kinoke was panting slightly, blood still running down her lips as the images flew through her head.

"Kinoke?" Kisame questioned and then started to snap his fingers infront of her face. "Kinoke, snap out of it!" he shouted.

"Huh?" she jurked her head back a little and then shook it and looked at him questionly. "What?"

"You zoned out on me." He said rolling his eyes as he pulled out his hankerchife off from around his neck and handed it to her so she could wipe the blood from her face. She blushed and did so. She had just finished the under part of her nose and her upper lip leaving her bottm lip and chin when Deidara and Sasori came up to them.

"Oh my god! Did you attack someone and bite them, yeah?" Deidara said in a shock and suprised tone as he gawked at the blood.

"Oh yeah Dei-san I bit some skank in the bar and sucked her dry." Kinoke said sarcasticly and rolled her eyes.

"WoW!" Deidara said smiling stupidly.

"Sarcasim is a forign language to you isn't Dei-san." Kinoke said blankly and wiped the rest of the blood off.

"It is." Sasori said rolling is own eyes. "Why were you bleeding anyways?"

"She got a nose bleed because she saw Sasuke-san and Naru-chan making out in the bar and they were _moaning_." Kisame said stressing the word 'moaning' and caused all three to laugh.

"Oh yeah before I forget! Do you guys know where Captin Itachi is?" Kinoke asked handing Kisame his hankerchife back.

"Yeah he's down aways with Gaara and his siblings. It seems like they live here in Suna so Itachi said he'd take him to visit." Sasori said.

"Awe." Kinoke giggled. "Well where would that be? I need to talk to him." Kinoke contiuned.

"Down the road and to the left at the ice cream parolor." Deidara said happily.

"Thanks!" she squeaked, grabbed her bag, camra, and thanked all three of them again before she took off down the road. When she got down the road she saw Itachi, Gaara, a blond in pink, and a guy dressed in black whearing a hat and with face paint. "Itachi-sama. Gaara-chan!" she said loudly from the distantce and waved as she ran. When she reached them she skidded to a stop and again faved her arms to balance herself. Panting heavely she smiled and waved at the two others before pulling Itachi aside. "I've got to borrow him for a minute guys, I'll give him a back in one peice." she giggled and pulled him over to the other side of the road.

"What is so important that you had to drag me away from my conversation?" Itachi asked cooly that made her shiver slightly but she ended up catching her breath before she spoke again.

"I wanted to know if it was ok if I joined this compation." she said handing him the paper. He over looked the flier and noted all the details.

"If you're certen that you can win, then yes." Itachi nodded handing her the flier back.

"Of corse I can, I'm a great singer." Kinoke said smiling and folding the flier up to stuff into her backpack before taking him back to the Sand Sibs. "OK, guys here you go." She smiled. She said hi to Gaara's family, kissed him on the cheek before racing back to the ship leaving a smirking Kankuro, a confused Temari, a secreatly fuming Itachi and a blushing Gaara behind her.

When she ran up the platform she ran into Zetsu by accident and squeaked an appolgie before she ran down into the cabins and into her room. "Ok what song should I sing tonight?" she questioned herself and looked around her room for her book of songs she knew. "Ah Ha!" she cried out when she found her book and ploped down on her bed to flip into the romance secontion to find a song. The first one that poped out her instently was a song called 'Crush' which was absoultly perfect. Dog earing the page she grabed her bag, pulled out her camra and started to hook it up to her developing catraption so she could get the the hot, smexy, yaoiness pictures. After she was done developing her pictures she put them in the small photoalbum in her closet, left her room and went to Town square so she could register for the compation.

"Ok Ma'Ma that'll be 26 gold, please." the women said smilng brightly it made Kinoke want to puke but she handed her the 26 gold coins and she handed her some paper work she needed to fill out. After about an hour and thirty minutes she was done with the paper work and went back to the ship to practice the song.

-the compation-

"And last but hopefully not least we have Kinoke singing a song called 'Crushed' " The anoucer man said and the crowd started to clap wildly for Kinoke as she steped out onto the stage. She was wearing an old fasioned Japanese kimono. It was theigh length, white, with faint orange swirls skatered around it along with wooden sandles. Her hair was out of its usual braid so it framed her upper body. Most of the male population in the crowd had whisled at her, some even giving wolf calls. She smiled sweetly when she spoted her crew mates and Itachi all in the back of the crowd.

"Thank you!" she said closing her eyes happily before she started to sing.

_I told myself today was gonna be the day_

_No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say_

_Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday_

_My mind erased and I let the moment slip away_

_Another night got me sitting here all on my own_

_Picking up the phone,_

_But I can't get past the dial tone_

_Rocking my brain _

_Going insane_

_Again and again_

_I can't keep going this way_

_[Chorus_

_CRUSHED,_

_By the sweetest lips I've never kissed_

_And your fingertips and the _

_warmest touch I've always missed_

_CRUSHED,_

_By the softest hands I've never held_

_Probably never tell, _

_You're the strongest love that I've ever felt_

_CRUSHED,_

_That I haven't ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

_And so I'm left,_

_Short of breath_

_With that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

_So I told myself that tomarrow's gonna be the day_

_And I keep on telling myself that I'm gonna find a way_

_And I won't be afraid just like yesterday_

_Won't walk away never gonna let another chance slip away_

_Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go_

_Rest my heart and soul_

_Cuz' there can never be no more_

_Rocking my brain_

_Going insane_

_Again and again_

_I won't keep going this way_

_[Chorus_

_Crushing I'm so into you_

_don't know what I'm going to do._

_Gotta find a way to you._

_(and I wanna stress that I always missed)_

_(Crushed)_

_Crushing I'm so into you_

_don't know what I'm going to do._

_Gotta find a way to you._

_And so I'm left, short-of-breath_

_With that heavy feeling in my chest_

_Baby I'm so _

_Cruuuushed_

She was very flushed when she finished and smiled widly when the crowd screamed and claped more wildly then before. She once agian scaned the crowd and only found her crew mates. Itachi had dissappered. She caught Kisame's eyes and gave him a 'where'd Itachi go' look and he shurged helplessly. She sighed sadly and steped in the long line of other singers and waited for the results from the three judes to be tailed.

"Ok the results are in!" the man said. "In Fith place, wining the 70 gold is...Kina!" A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes steped foward and recived her prise, steped to the side and waited. "In Fourth place, wining the 140 gold is...Miamaru!" A girl with long black hair, gold eyes, and black markings steped foward and recied her prise and did the same as Kina. "In Third place, wining the 280 gold is...Kagai!" Again another girl steped up, she had short black hair and emriald green eyes. "In Second place, wining the 560 gold is...Shoji." Another girl, with mid back black hair and blackish blue eyes steped foward and joined the other three. "And in First place, wining 1,120 gold is...KINOKE!" the man shouted an Kinoke almost fainted, she half ran, half walked to him, took her money and joined the other winners. The last group of girls, all dissapointed, exited the stage and the five winners took center and bowed. "Lets hear it one more time for our contestents!" the man said.

After exiting the stage she went and met up with her crew mates and smiled a she reseaved congrats and other compliments. "Thanks guys. Do you guys have any idea were Itachi-sama went?" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah he went back to the ship." Hidan replied pointing his thumb behind himself.

"Thanks Hidan, I'll see you guys on the ship!" she said and began running in the general direction of the harbor. When she reached the harbor she could see Itachi standing on the dock of their ship looking off into the distant ocean. Calmly she walked twoard the ship and ascended the platform. She made her way to the same part of the ship Itachi was standing on and leaned on the railing he was standing in front of. "Itachi, I-"

"You have a wonderful singing voice, Kinoke." Itachi said, cutting her off but she didn't mind.

"Uh, Thank you." she said blushing slightly. She had always known she was a great singer so why was she blushing because he said it. They didn't talk for a while and then they both noticed the crew was coming back twoard the boat.

"Meet me in my cabin after dinner I want to 'talk' to you about something." Itachi said smoothly before he left and when down to his cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinoke: ok so theres chapter four...i hope you like it and wasn't that a good plain I came up with -giggles-

I&K: IT WAS VERY SMART! -glares pointedly at each other-

N&D: -talking to each other about diffrent things like what's going to happen in the cabin when he askes to speak with her only hours after the compation and other stuff like that-

Kinoke: i can tell at least two people are courious about whats going to happen between us in the captin's quarters -blushes slightly as she comes up with ideas-

Sasuke: you pervert -rolls his eyes and smirks-

Kinoke: the next biggest one beside Kakashi-sensei and Jiriya-san -she said her eyes turning into n's- R&R! PLZ!


End file.
